1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing apparatus that receives an image pickup device.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, various types of water-proof/dust-proof housings have been proposed. FIG. 5 shows a conventional water-proof/dust-proof housing that is provided with a water-proof/dust-proof function by storing and sealing up therein a digital camera, which is described simply here. Note that the digital camera is stored in the housing in FIG. 5 although not shown in the figure.
In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes a front shell, which covers a front surface of the digital camera. Reference numeral 2 denotes a rear shell, which covers a rear surface of the digital camera. Reference numeral 3 denotes a buckle, which connects the front shell and the rear shell, and reference numeral 4 indicates a member, which fixes both the shells in a state in which a space sealed up therein is maintained. The above three components constitute a basic structure of the water-proof/dust-proof housing.
Reference numeral 4 denotes a shell supporting shaft, which is the center of a relative rotational movement of the front shell and the rear shell. Reference numeral 5 denotes a buckle supporting shaft, which is the center of a buckle turn. Further, the front shell and the rear shell each have components and parts in accordance with the function. Reference numeral 6 denotes a glass portion of a lens barrel, and a subject image passes the glass portion to be guided to an image pickup optical system lens of the digital camera stored in the housing. Reference numeral 8 denotes a glass pressing member, which is arranged at a leading end of the lens barrel portion, and which clamps and fixes the glass portion of the lens barrel together with the front shell. Reference numeral 11 denotes the lens barrel portion, which corresponds to a lens barrel of the stored digital camera, and which is a convex portion that covers the lens barrel portion of the camera. Reference numeral 12 denotes front surface operation members, which correspond to front surface operation portions of the stored digital camera, and which are operated to make the camera conduct a desirable operation.
Here, the front shell is a transparent member. Thus, a user can confirm, even from the outside of the housing, display (for example, printing, and type character) for indicating functions of the respective operation portions. Reference numeral 13 denotes a stroboscopic portion, which corresponds to a stroboscopic portion of the stored digital camera. As described above, since the front shell is transparent, a light flux for illuminating a subject is irradiated to the outside of the housing without being disturbed.
Reference numeral 21 denotes rear surface operation members, which correspond to rear surface operation portions of the stored digital camera, and which are operated to make the camera conduct a desirable operation. Incidentally, the operation portions may include not only a press button but also a dial and the like. The rear shell is transparent similarly to the front shell. Thus, the user can confirm, even from the outside of the housing, the display (for example, printing, and type character) for indicating functions of the respective operation portions. Further, a general digital camera is provided with a display means on its back surface with, for example, the purpose of confirming a subject at the time of photography, the purpose of reconfirming a photographed image, and the purpose of reproducing a recorded image. At this time, there is a large merit that the display means can be confirmed without the use of new mechanisms and components since both the shells are transparent.
Subsequently, description will be made of an operation in the case where the digital camera is received in the housing. First, the buckle is turned around the buckle supporting shaft to release the fixation of the shells. Then, the shells are made to turn around the shell supporting shaft to expose a digital camera receiving space.
The digital camera is received in the exposed receiving space by a predetermined method. Then, the front shell and the rear shell are connected with each other to be again fixed by the buckle. After the reception, all (or necessary) operation portions of the digital camera can be operated from the outside through the operation portions provided in the housing, and thus, imaging of a subject is possible through the glass portion of the lens barrel. Further, the stroboscopic means and the display means can be used by using the transparent shells. That is, a water-proof/dust-proof function can be added to an image pickup device through the simple operation described above.
Now, stroboscopic photography of a single digital camera is considered. The single digital camera meets product specifications, of course.
Next, stroboscopic photography for the case where the camera is received in the housing is considered. Attention needs to be paid on a fact that the size of the lens barrel portion changes. Since the lens barrel portion of the front shell covers the exterior of the lens barrel portion of the digital camera, it is undeniable that the lens barrel portion in the case of the housing that receives therein the camera is larger in size than that of the single digital camera. Originally, attention needs to be paid on the lens barrel portion in order that the portion does not disturb the light flux of illumination light since the lens barrel portion is positioned before the stroboscope emitting portion (on the subject side). In consideration of the above, the positions of the lens barrel and the stroboscope on the main body side need to be determined.
However, in the case of accessories such as various housings, a part of illumination light of the camera is disturbed by the lens barrel of the housing, and particularly, the light may not reach a part of a screen with which stroboscopic photography is performed in short-range photography. This indicates a state of, what is called, “shading”.
In this case, a diffusion plate having a function of diffusing a light flux is used. The diffusion plate is arranged and fixed in front of the stroboscopic portion of the housing, and the light flux before the diffusion plate is diffused, thereby making light reach a dark portion. At this time, a large effect cannot be expected even if light is diffused before the glass pressing member because the member makes a shadow. It is desirable that the setting position of the diffusion plate is close to the subject and is beyond the position of the glass pressing member at the cutting edge if possible.
However, an adverse effect that arises from the use of the diffusion plate is not considered in the conventional example. Resultingly, the range of light becomes shorter as the light diffuses more since the stroboscope emission amount on the camera side does not change. That is, the use of the diffusion plate prevents the strobe light from covering the range that is covered in stroboscopic photography of the single digital camera. Thus, the subject cannot be illuminated at long range.